


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dramedy, Human Youngbae, M/M, Multi, Pre-Idol, Pre-Poly, Pre-debut, Vampire Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Vampire Coven - Freeform, Vampire Covens, Vampire Daesung, Vampire Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Work In Progress, Youngbae-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Big Bang Ensemble





	Untitled

**8:45 AM**

"Yah give me back my cereal maknaes!"

Youngbae lifted his head from his pillow with groan. _Seems the morning activities have started already._ He thought to himself.He had just started to get out of bed when the door slammed open and the maknaes went barreling into his bed.

"Youngbae-hyung save us!"


End file.
